


Parting kisses

by szikra



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szikra/pseuds/szikra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They rarely exchange parting kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting kisses

They rarely exchange parting kisses, because it’s like saying goodbye, and who knows when can they kiss again (meet again, speak again), but sometimes they have to, even if it’s rushed, because there is no time and no words to say everything that is needed to be said (I love you, me too, I still remember the time when you helped me calm down from a panic attack, one sugar, no milk; thanks for taking care of me when I got the flu, thanks for making me catch it, I’m sorry we didn’t visit your mother’s grave this year, I’m not angry, i love your voice—-), so when Leo jumps to Nico for a kiss, they both hate it, but they also need it, and Nico straightens the armor on Leo’s shoulder while he feels Leo’s tongue in his mouth, and Leo is not aware that he is slightly burning Nico’s pale arm with his fingers that are clenching into Nico’s flesh.

'See you later.' Leo says, shaking, and Nico just nods, grabbing his sword tighter, because battles are needed to be fought.

 


End file.
